pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Thorburn
'Paige Thorburn '''is the daughter of Paul Thorburn, as well as the twin sister of Peter Thorburn and sister of Ellie Thorburn. When her mother and father split apart, she went with her mother. She is the last eligible heir to the Hillglades House and a business student aspiring for law, and currently claimed by Isadora. Appearance When first met, her hair was done up in a french braid, and she looked as comfortable in prim, proper, and preppy clothing. Later on her appearance appears more in-line with Isadora's, and when they next meet in she is dressed in a white gown more akin to a toga. Personality Blake notes that Paige is smarter than him and would pick up on things faster, and that she earned his trust and respect. This is proven when, giving the barest of hints, she managed to deduce Isadora not being human and why she wanted to protect her. That being said he also notices when he calls her somewhere along the line she believed herself to be the only one who deserved the inheritance. Her relationship with her family is strained, with her own twin brother throwing her under a bus for sake of Ellie as they were raised apart. Her closest relationships were with her cousins Molly Walker and Blake Thorburn, although she sees Blake as someone she was friends with in passing, stating he held more meanings to the memories than she did. She was made the last eligible heir because she had a sexual attraction to women and wouldn't bear a child. Peter notes she built herself up and put herself on a pedestal, but if it breaks then she falls and she falls hard. Barbatorem also claims that she was a coward who left her old life behind to follow Isadora, and lives for balance, truth, justice and order, while being none of those things. History Bonds Paige first appears when Blake arrives back at the Hillglades house and is among the first to actively greet him alongside Molly. When she was called in to see her grandmother with her brother, he tore her apart verbally and left her crying when it was done because she felt betrayed, leading to a fight that only ended when the nurse called for it to end. Collateral Paige leaves contact information for Blake with Joel while he was out. When Blake contacts her she tries to figure out what's going on with him inheriting the house only to learn she's not high on the list of heirs and goes on a brief tirade about how she deserved it until Blake slipped and mentioned Molly was murdered over it. Upon this realization he, unable to tell her the complete truth, mentions a conspiracy in Jacob's Bell which leaves her even more confused. Void Paige later appears in person at Blake's apartment, alongside Isadora. It is revealed that she kept investigating into what happened with Blake when he appeared on campus to meet with her and Isadora took an interest into her inquisitive mind, as such the Sphinx decided to take responsibility for her like she has for other students in the past, despite Blake's warnings and best efforts to get her to avoid it. Possession She later arrives with the other members of the Toronto Council, now a practitioner at the beckoning of Rose and Faysal, with Rose condemning Jacob's Bell to Toronto and dragging them into the conflict. Judgement Paige moved with the group in seeking a sanctuary at Laird's home only to be told there was an Illusion and then dispelled it using a technique that Isadora taught her. She then followed the rest with Sandra Duchamp and later joined with Rose's group to strike at the Barber inside of Johannes' body. In the now twisted domain, she kept the demon hound from tracking them for a time by blinding it and then weighing the lawyer down with karmic burdens. As they approached the tower she used more power to enact a rule that would damage those who hurt others, before confronting Barbatorem who told her she was a coward who joined Isadora to get away from her old life and the sphinx was now dead. Art Paige is a practitioner who acts as a tool for Isadora to express her power, so any knowledge she has was attained by the Sphinx. She acts upon rules and laws and karma as her power, allowing her to set them up and punish those who don't follow. Basics * Paige has no known Familiar. * Paige has no known Implement. * Paige has no known Demesne. Tools * Small Knife: She has a small knife she uses as a tool. * Flash Orb: She has an orb that summons a flare of light. Magic * 'Illusions: '''So far Paige has learned to reveal illusions using fire and a knife. * Karmic Burdens: With a prayer she can summon karmic burdens to weigh down someone. * Rule of Non-Violence: She cast a spell that would cause anyone who hurt others to be hurt in return, an eye-for-a-eye. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Practitioners